The present invention relates to a low-tension, single-pole, double-break electric cutout/switch whose function is to protect circuits against current overloads exceeding a predetermined value, and which is equipped with a thermal compensation device.
Its miniaturized construction and its presentation in the form of a small rectangle of molded material on the top of which is disposed a push-button incorporated in the profile of its square section make it particularly suitable for use on control panels where small dimensions and ergonomy are desired.
In one embodiment it is designed to be connected by plugging into a connector, and it is thus possible to form a group of n elements in "square base mosaic" form so as to constitute particularly handsome panels (interface in plane form). The disconnection of a unit will entail the projection of its button relative to the interface plane and will therefore be immediately detectable.
One particular form of installation of these cutouts, known as "basket" installation, permits the removal of units from the front (button side), thus providing a dual advantage: fixed wiring of the receptacle connectors fastened to the structure, and facilitated maintenance because it is possible to remove an element from a live system, that is a system to which power is maintained.
Another advantageous technical feature of the invention consists of the independence of the connection/disconnection mechanism in relation to the overload protection mechanism, which cannot be mechanically impeded.